Operation B.E.S.T.
KND Operation B.E.S.T. (B'''est '''E'lite 'S'ecret 'T'raining'') was an online MMORPG style game on the Cartoon Network Website created and brought down in 2005. This game's purpose was for the player to create their own KND Operative to take on missions as a member of Sector V to gain points for a high score. Over 1.4 million players registered throughout the duration of the event. Accolade In June of 2005, Codename: Kids Next Door received its first Emmy nomination for Outstanding Achievement in Advanced Media Technology for the Non-Synchronous Enhancement of Original Television Content for the integrated online/on-air stunt that was Operation: B.E.S.T., but they did not go on to win the award. Permanent Shutdown The game has drawn many KND fans into MMORPG style gameplay, but Operation B.E.S.T. lasted until someone gained the highest score. After Operation B.E.S.T.''s highest score was displayed on TV, the game was shut down forever. After the game closed down, the player with the highest score was revealed on a television episode to be a player from Hawaii named "Ninja Z". Nothing else is known about the identity of "Ninja Z". Little evidence was recorded to remember the existence of ''Operation B.E.S.T., but KND fans will sure to remember this game if asked about Operation B.E.S.T.. Offline version In 2018, one of the developers of Operation B.E.S.T. released a free-to-download offline version of the game on his website, as part of his portfolio. Missions *'''Training - You are assigned to go to the Artic Base to be trained by Numbuh 60 before being sent to Sector V. (You may return here any time if you feel you need more training.) *'Mission 1 (U.N.C.O.O.L.)' - Candy hungry hostile zombies wreak havoc upon the neighborhood. It's up to you to put a stop to this madness and eliminate the problem at the source. Obtain a Yipper 99 from Kirby to appease the Nerd Zombies. *'Mission 2 (H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.)' - Numbuh 6 has gone berserk. You are to obtain a new weapon to shut down Numbuh 6 and fix the skunk with Numbuh 2's assistance. *'Mission 3 (H.O.U.N.D.)' - H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. has gone berserk! You'll need to shut it down with the help of Numbuh 3. *'Mission 4 (F.L.U.S.H.)' - A bunch of robots from the house of the DCFDTL are terrorizing the streets. Sneak into the mansion of the DCFDTL and put an end to the machines' objective. *'Mission 5 (C.L.U.E.S.)' - Cree and a team of lollipop-loving teenage girls are up to no good. With the help of Numbuh 6, infiltrate the hospital to stop Cree in her tracks. *'Mission 6 (M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I.)' - Numbuh 13 has been stirring trouble in the treehouse. Stop his army of clones and take down the original perpetrator before anything worse happens. *'Mission 7 (P.O.O.L.)' - Numbuh 4 asks you to jump into his swimming pool where you stumble upon the negative universe. Scout out the area and be sure to put an end to Negative Numbuh 4's reign. Trivia *Though many players remember this game as "Operation "B.E.S.T.", it stood for Best Elite Secret Training. *A developer of the game has recently surfaced with a gameplay video after he found the source code for the game in his archives and built a runnable offline version for himself. Videos Codename Kids Next Door Operation B.E.S.T. Promo (2004)|none Kids Next Door Operation B.E.S.T. - training mission with audio|none Kids Next Door- Operation B.E.S.T. Episode 2 gameplay|none Gallery best3.jpg|Training Mission hippyhop.jpg|H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. from a mission Codename_Kids_Next_Door_Operation_B.E.S.T._Promo_(2004)|Rare TV spot advertising Operation B.E.S.T. Category:Games